These Love Problems
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: Summary: It's one thing to have a crush on a girl, but quite another when one of your friends likes the same girl, you don't know he does and another girl is stalking you at the same time. With this and school work to get done, Yuj has his work cut out. Yuj x Vanille x Hope, One-sided Lebreau x Yuj, Fang x Lightning and Snow x Serah. Rated T for safety, yeah and the title sucks XD


Hello people! This is my first story for Final Fantasy, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it. I'd like to warn you that this does not follow the actual storyline of the game (I think by this being a high school kinda makes that obvious) Anyways, I hope you do enjoy this story, and apologies if my strange over the top (Lack of) humour is bad. If your not into this stuff, you do have the chance to back out now. But all the same, enjoy reading and I hope to hear some feedback

On with the show guys!

* * *

Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep.

"Ugh..." Came a muffled groan from underneath the bed covers as Yuj yawned as his incessant alarm clock kept on beeping, scrambling around to find the alarms off switch. The alarm kept beeping as Yuj's frustration grew as he then tumbled out of bed, almost trapped underneath the bed covers. "Fuck this!" He growled as he flung the bed covers off him, went to the other side of his room, grabbed his baseball bat and proceeded to bash the crap out of the alarm clock, smashing it into tiny pieces.

"What's all that racket?" Came Snow's voice as he peered his head around the corner of the bedroom door to see Yuj with a baseball bat in his hands and a destroyed alarm clock. Snow just took one glance and began to chuckle. "The dustpan and brush is under the stairs" he simply remarked as he then walked away.

"I hate alarm clocks" Yuj muttered, then let out a huge sigh. Monday, the end of the weekend and it meant he had to do the same five day routine every week he wished would end. "School" Yuj spoke in terror, shuddering at the thought of his Monday timetable. Deciding he might as well get this day out the way at least, he got himself washed, dressed in his school uniform and done his hair in it's usual style. "Oh man, uniforms suck" Yuj groaned as he put his socks on at the foot of the stairs.

"Only cause it's not "Fashionable" enough to your tastes" Teased Maqui as he passed Yuj on his way downstairs, with his school bag over one shoulder.

"Finally, someone who gets my poi- Hey!" Yuj pouted, almost girl like as Maqui just grinned in delight at his best friends agony. Yuj tried to think of a comeback, but he had nothing this time. He decided to let Maqui win this round at least. The pair of them then headed into the kitchen and made some toast as their form of breakfast for the morning, normally the pair of them would have left over pizza's from the night before, but this time they went for a more normal approach for breakfast.

"Morning guys" Snow chuckled as he made his way into the kitchen, noting the dustpan filled with the remnants of Yuj's alarm clock. "What's the latest news with you guys then?" He asked, pulling up a chair and sitting with them.

"Oh, not much" said Yuj nonchalantly, before a smirk crept on his face. "Except I'll be getting 75 gil from each of you, plus Leb and Gadot too"

"W-what!?" Maqui coughed and spluttered, nearly choking on a piece of toast. "Exactly what for!"

"Don't you remember anything Maqui?" Yuj laughed as he face-palmed at the same time. "At the start of the academic year, I bet all of you 75 gil that Lightning would come out of the closet"

"Oh crap! I remember that bet" Maqui laughed, but then his laughter was quickly silenced. "Wait, you mean she actually came out of the closet?"

"Oh she went one step further than that" Snow laughed with Yuj as Maqui stared at the pair of them with a puzzled look etched across his face. "Not only is Light a lesbian, she also got with Fang last night"

"Are you actually serious, Snow!?" Maqui then shouted, arms flailing around as he was worried about losing 75 gil. "Please tell me your joking"

"I'm serious, Maqui. Serah told me the whole story" Snow added, in almost serious tone than normal this time.

"Well... I don't mean to brag or nothing, but I guess I'm 300 gil up now." Yuj spoke out triumphantly as slouched into a relaxed position in his chair. "So come on guys, cough up" Yuj spoke cockily, gesturing for his friends to hand over the money.

"As a man of my word, here you go, Yuj." Snow smiled as he handed over his amount to pay Yuj. This didn't worry Snow much, he had saved up a bit of money, so he wasn't concerned by the transaction.

"Excellent, thanks Snow. Your turn Maqui" Yuj smiled in satisfaction as he awaited for Maqui to hand over the money. Maqui handed him the money and Yuj counted it up. "Uh, Maqui. Your about 20 gil short" He remarked, recounting the money just to make sure he got his assumption right first time, which he did.

"Yeah, I'm running a bit low on money at the moment" Maqui sighed sadly, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair. "I've got some scrap parts I'm gonna sell to Lenora's Garage later. Once the transaction goes through, I'll hand over the rest of the cash that I owe you there and then."

"Yeah, let's do that then." Yuj smiled, he then glanced around the kitchen and back out into the hallway of the house. "Uh, guys. Where's Gadot and Lebreau?"

"You won't be seeing Gadot for almost the whole day" Said Snow, answering Yuj's question. "He's phoned in sick, he looked pretty bad as well." He added, sighing before glancing around the room. "And Leb, god knows what happened to her. I'd rather not go in that room of hers mind you"

"Oh please, I've seen worse" Yuj smirked as he slouched further down into his chair. "Maqui's room is a black hole!"

"Morning boys!" Came Lebreau's chirpy voice as she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to speak to them. "How is everyone?"

"Feeling great, considering the fact you now owe me 75 gil" Yuj laughed as he began to sit up a bit more straight in his chair as he began to slip further down. "Lightning got with Fang."

"Really!?" Lebreau asked, shocked and dumbfounded. A firm nod from Yuj and Snow confirmed it for her. "Dang, that's me 75 gil down then" She sighed in defeat, handing Yuj the 75 gil whilst nabbing a slice of toast from Yuj when he wasn't looking. "Come on Yuj, let's get going" She smiled enthusiastically, prodding him rapidly in the shoulder. "Those sums aren't gonna learn themselves you know"

"Alright, alright I'm coming" Yuj groaned as Lebreau then proceeded to pat him on his head gently before walking into the hallway, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Yuj then proceeded to slowly get up and follow Lebreau, mouthing the words "Help me" to Maqui and Snow, who just laughed at his current situation.

"So, Yuj. I was thinking after school you might wanna hang out for a bit?" Lebreau asked Yuj when Maqui and Snow were out of earshot.

"Uh... Now's not really the best time, Leb. You see, I've got a few things I need to catch up on after school. Maybe some other time okay" Yuj offered her a smile, but he had been lying. He knew Lebreau had practically been obsessing over him for the good part of a year, she was just looking for an excuse to try and play tonsil-hockey with him, a thought which made him shudder.

"Aww, that sucks. Maybe perhaps you could give me a lift in that air bike of yours?" Lebreau smiled, gesturing to the air bike Yuj owned that was outside.

"Nah, I'll pass on that. Besides, Snow already taught you how to ride one. I'm using this rocket powered hoverboard Maqui constructed for me" Yuj laughed as he grabbed what he dubbed the "Rocket Board" from underneath the stairs and opened the door. Sighing with content he then ran forward, pressed a button on the board and threw the board down. The board began to float as Yuj hopped on it. "See ya when I get back!" Yuj smiled as he began to ride it off to school.

"Be safe will you!" Lebreau shouted after Yuj.

"Oh please, Leb. I'm a professional!" Yuj began to laugh as he disappeared from sight.

* * *

Yuj continued his way to school on his rocket board, flying in and out of streets whilst doing flips to show off a little. "Yeah! This is awesome man!" Yuj cried out with delight as continued on, he then noticed a red button at the edge of the board. _Maqui told me not to push that button, he tells me this feature ain't been fully tested yet._ Yuj thought to himself, doing some rational thinking for once. "But since Maqui's not here, it wouldn't hurt just to try it out. Yeah, a little test run would be okay I guess" Yuj sighed to himself. "Well, here goes nothing!" He added as he bent down and pressed the button, within seconds, straps appeared and strapped his feet to the board. Just he thought that was it, the power of the rocket board increased tenfold and shot Yuj forward at unprecedented speed. He was going so fast that his face looked like it was being held back with clothes pegs. Feeling like his face was about to fall off, Yuj managed to press the button. The rocket board slowed down as Yuj saw his school right in front of him, but he knew he wouldn't stop in time so he forced himself to crash land it, hitting the pavement and then skidding across the grass outside the main entrance to the school.

_Not the best entrance ever, but it'll have to do. _Yuj groaned as he pulled his feet out of the straps, the board looked a little damaged, but nothing major. At least that's what he hoped for. He then noticed two students coming over to him, he had to let out of chuckle. He thought that his friends would spot him making an ass of himself.

"Jeez, Yuj. Are you alright?" The blonde boy of the two spoke, offering him a hand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Hope. Just wished I never pressed that button on the board" Yuj replied, taking Hope's hand to help him stand up. "And before you ask, the button made the board go at some insane speed, you really should have seen it"

"I'm sure it must have been, Yuj. You had Vanille worried that you'd concussed yourself on the floor back there. I guess you pressed the button you shouldn't press" Hope remarked, glancing over at Vanille mid-speech and then back at Yuj.

"Heh, guilty as charged" Yuj laughed, awkwardly whilst scratching the back of his neck.

"Don't press that button again!" Vanille pouted, whilst giving Yuj a worrying look. "You'll be much safer if you weren't such a silly goose!"

"Point taken, Vanille. Now, is everyone ready for another shit day of school?" Yuj asked, laughing slightly as he checked the time.

"Yeah!" Vanille chirped happily

"Guess so then" Hope sighed.

"Well then, off to class we go. Oh and Vanille, one thing..."

"Oh? What's that Yuj?"

"I am not a silly goose!"

* * *

That's the end of chapter one, in chapter two expect to see Hope, Yuj and Vanille pratting about in class and whatnot

Until next time, see ya guys!


End file.
